Guide You Home
by acciodmhg
Summary: "Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you." Dramione, DM/HG. POST-WAR.
1. Broken Down

**SUMMARY:** Through their haunted pasts, Draco and Hermione find comfort and companionship in the most unlikeliest of people. Each other. Against all odds, the two miraculously pull out of their broken shells, and discover a few things along the way._  
_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, my queen J.K Rowling owns all of these characters. I've simply made up a make belief story of my own, so enjoy!

**A/N:** Hi all, so this is my first time actually posting any of my work. I usually write to just contain my feels a bit, but I've decided to post some of my work and see if anyone likes it! So enjoy the story, leave a review telling me what you think!_  
_

* * *

_I was often told in life that during times of hardships and hurt, having a shoulder to lean on was always the cure. Unfortunately, during my hardships I had no shoulders to lean on._

* * *

Hermione pushed against the brutal winds of winter, shuffling her feet in the bright white snow below her. As her hair whipped around her face, the harsh coldness nipping at her already frozen features, she quietly made her way back towards Hogwarts. After the unmerciful and remorseless war against Voldemort, they had reigned supreme. But towards their victory, souls had been sacrificed and lost at certain costs. And although everyone was overjoyed, empowered with happiness and better visions for the future generations of witches and wizards, Hermione couldn't bring herself to be as happy.

Had no one felt the mental and physical scarring from the war that she did? It seemed as if everyone was weightless, no burdens to carry or heavy loads to worry about. But Hermione? The war was an ever repeating nightmare that showed no mercy towards the delicate girl.

Looking up slightly, she saw the tall structure that held so many memories dear to her heart. Picking up her pace, Hermione stepped foot upon school grounds, dusting off her coat and other garments that were now covered in snow. She let out a quiet shudder from the coldness, trying to discreetly make her way back to the library. Having decided that all three of them would come back for their returning year at Hogwarts, they continued to rely on each other as usual. They practically never left each other's sight, like an unspoken bond that had wrapped around them after the circumstances of everything. Hermione had decided to stay over at Hogwarts for Christmas break, it was no surprise that Harry and Ron decided to stay as well.

The boys had been deliriously happy after the war, too happy to be sane. But Hermione had always wanted the best for her two boys, and so she left them to their jubilant attitude. Despite wanting desperately to admit to the two that she was in severe need of help. Just a simple shoulder to cry on, to fess up all of the feelings and emotions she's been bottling up since the war surpassed. She just couldn't do it. She couldn't burden her two best friends with her own silly burdens. But when it comes down to the wire, Hermione was haunted. Haunted by a past so terrifying, it'd take a lot more than a few comforting words to pull her out of this phase.

"Hermione!" She spun around to face Harry and Ron, plastering on a smile.

"Ron, Harry," she greeted. "What are you two up to?"

"We could ask you the same thing Mione," Ron countered, an arched eyebrow of his raised. She quietly sighed, shaking her head.

"I was out for a walk," Hermione disclosed snobbish like, wondering why the boys were suddenly so suspicious of her recent actions.

"In this weather..?" Harry glanced out the window, watching the ruthless snow pound around the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Yes. I just wanted to clear my head. Are we done with the questionnaire then? I have a few books I'd like to indulge in," Hermione softened, knowing that they were simply worried about her well being.

"Er, yeah. That's all, we were just looking for you. Go on to your books then," Ron smiled, leaning over to give her a chaste kiss on the lips before she smiled graciously and spun on her heels to proceed towards the library.

If only they knew.

* * *

Draco sat helplessly in the overly done green and silver dorm room. Sighing as he slumped upon his bed, he had once again felt immensely abandoned and defenseless. Perhaps he should have been grateful, that his slate had been wiped clean once the Ministry had decide that Draco had been innocent despite his suffered attempts. Although he was an official free man, they made sure that Draco would be going through with his returning year.

Ultimately trapping him within the school that he had grown to detest over so many years. He was utterly and completely alone. With this huge burden upon his nimble shoulders, and he was tearing apart at the seams. Everyone either refused to talk to him, or pitied him. And quite frankly, he couldn't decide which was worse.

He hated being so preyed upon by the memories. But being in Draco's place was anything but easy. Having to fight alongside the wrong side, the side he didn't want to be on because he was practically forced to do so. It does take a toll on a person, and it was starting to all set in for Draco.

It started with a bit of self hatred, mixed in with guilt, throw a dash of depression in there and you've got all that is Draco.

As much as he hated to admit it, all he really needed was someone to be there for him. To help him realize that he was simply the boy who didn't have a choice, that he wasn't such a bad person after all. But at this point, Draco was beyond help. He spent every second of his day, mentally hating himself for his past. His horrible, horrible past.

In a nutshell, Draco Malfoy was vulnerable and he hated himself.


	2. Nightmares

**SUMMARY:** Through their haunted pasts, Draco and Hermione find comfort and companionship in the most unlikeliest of people. Each other. Against all odds, the two miraculously pull out of their broken shells, and discover a few things along the way.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, my queen J.K Rowling owns all of these characters. I've simply made up a make belief story of my own, so enjoy!

**A/N:** Hi again! I've been super busy which is why I haven't uploaded another chapter, but all has died down. So I'm hoping to be able to update at least once a week, but the aim is about twice a week. Anyways, I have decided that both Draco and Hermione will be head boy, and head girl. It'll add onto the story, and you'll see where I'm going with that soon. Hope you enjoy the chapter! And if anyone's wondering, the lyrics below are from Ed Sheeran's song, Nightmares.

* * *

_When the darkness creeps in, I feel my nightmares watching me. And when my dreams are sleeping, I feel my nightmares watching me._

* * *

Staring blankly at the ceiling above his head, he tried his hardest to not shut his eyes. Knowing full well that if he drifted to sleep, the nightmares would come back. Haunting his every second while asleep. His weary body screamed at him to sleep, begging for an ounce of rest. But his mind refused. Too afraid of what the nightmare had in store for the weak boy, he decided that he could do without sleep. Perhaps catch a few minutes of sleep during classes. "Stay. Awake," he muttered to himself, fighting against his heavy eyelids that were giving in, shutting themselves despite Draco's protests. And just like that, he entered another nightmare.

_Draco stood before him. Him being the most evil, cruel man he'd ever met. No, scratch that. He wasn't even a man. He was scum. A low life horrible villain who took pride in killing people. He cowered before him. Although he wanted to do everything in his power to destroy him, he couldn't. He knew that the Dark Lord would be able to destroy him much sooner than Draco could touch him._

_"Draco, my boy." He hissed, sitting high on his throne surrounded by his dark followers. _

_"Yes my Lord?" Draco's voice shook, his hands quivered and in all honesty, Draco was scared for his life. He glanced over at his parents, standing on the sidelines, clinging onto each other with all they had left in them. He felt the end nearing. Draco didn't perform the only task he was given, and the Dark Lord was anything but forgiving._

_"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" His voice boomed, making Draco jump back at least a meter. He immediately returned his gaze to his disgusting, leering eyes, trying not to shiver at the contact. _

_"My boy. I gave you one task. And you were not able to fulfill it. What shall I do to you?" The Dark Lord waved his wand around as if teasing Draco. _

_"My Lord. I've apologized severely. But in fact I had been ready to do it, before Snape had jumped in and finished off Dumbledore before I had the chance," Draco began, trying to plead his case. But he felt as if his pleads and begs would lead him no where, help him no more than anything else._

_"No excuses. You should've been finished with the task before Snape had the chance to step before you. A real man wouldn't have to blame others for their mistakes, Draco," The Dark Lord's voice creeped around Draco, making him quiver in fear. "But you are no real man Draco. We all know that. You have failed me, and you are no longer of use to me. Say goodbye to your parents Draco," Draco's heart pounded in his chest, so loud he could hear the beats pounding in his ears._

_"My Lord, please," Draco stepped forward, holding out a hand haphazardly. _

_"Avada Kedav-"_

Draco was awoken at that very moment by the screams of his fellow Head. Bolting out of his bed, he ran towards he door, busting it open to see a still asleep Hermione. She was simply screaming and muttering unconsciously, no doubt having a nightmare. Unaware of what to do, he simply froze in his spot.

"No, please. I swear I don't know anything," Hermione cried out, shifting in her sleep uncomfortably.

"PLEASE!" She screamed, once more, a shriek piercing through the air. Scaring the living hell out of Draco. He immediately knew what she was having a nightmare about. Something that still seemed to haunt Draco. His deranged aunt torturing the girl after not being able to provide answers. He saw it with his very own eyes, but wasn't able to help the girl. The same girl he had hated practically all his life throughout Hogwarts, yet in that very moment he shared sympathy. He wanted to pull out of his mother's embrace and shove his aunt away, helping her to safety. But instead, he stood by, simply watching. Without a second thought, he came tearing towards her bed. Shaking her, to awake her from the nightmare.

"Granger. Wake up. Granger!" His calls were becoming more frantic and desperate as she still clung onto the nightmare, screaming into the darkness of the night. With one final shake, her eyes flung open in an erratic manner. She shoved Draco off, screaming once more.

"Granger. Calm down. It's just me," he held his hands up as if calling defeat. Her heaving chest slowed down gradually, as she brushed her matted hair out of her face.

"What just happened?" Hermione questioned, glancing around at the situation. A half naked Draco, in her bedroom. In the middle of the night. What? Seeing that she was eyeing his very shirtless body, he glanced down, realizing what she was thinking.

"I-uh. No! We didn't, no. No! I was sleeping and heard you screaming - not in that sense. And I came over to see if you were alright, seems like you were having a nightmare," he explained, sounding a lot kinder than he intended.

"Oh. Of course. That makes a lot more sense than the scenario I thought had happened. But, uhm. Thank you," Hermione nodded.

"Sure, sure. Just try to keep the screams to a minimum? Trying to sleep over there," he lied. Rather thankful that Hermione's shrieks had awoken him from his nightmare.

"I'm sorry," she muttered sheepishly, feeling genuinely bad for waking him up with her own nightmares.

"Sorry? I didn't think you had that word in your vocabulary Granger," Draco countered, smirking slightly. Earning a small chuckle from her, his smirk enlarged.

"I only say sorry to those who deserve it Malfoy. Good night," Hermione nodded, before plopping herself back on to her bed, shifting to face away from the door.

"Good night," Draco mustered up, turning on his heel to walk out of her room, shutting the door behind him. Sighing quietly, he trotted back to his room, welcoming another sleepless night with open arms.


End file.
